Gone as in?...
This is the second chapter to Doctor Who: Break it Third chapter is right this way-->http://theeverythingeverything.wikia.com/wiki/What_did_the_Twins_do_now%3F_-Clara Summary The Doctor finds what happens to the twins parents and in the process...something bad happens. Story The Doctor raises one of his non-existent eyebrows at the twins. "Gone?" He repeats, "As in.,..gone as in gone-gone or...?" He leans onto the edge of the control panel making up the TARDIS control center. "Did you two get lost?" Clara punches the Doctors shoulder. The girls solemn expressions told him something else had happened so Clara asked the other question. "What are your names?" Clara asks the twins, motioning to the large chair. "You two remind me of the delightful children who never separate." "Sam and Caleb," The girls said at once, "They....are simply gone. We are the healers for..." "The sick, no-one in the world has this ability to do such things...except for aliens like me." The Doctor adds, sharing a questionable look with Clara. "Actually they are more refered to as The Medical Restoree's of the Victorian child era." Clara blinks. "Sam and," The Doctor starts, The girls interject, "Yes?" The Doctor combs through his hair. "What time did they--you know." The Doctor attempts explaining to the girls as he did a hand gesture. "Before they, you know, did you notice anything strange? Anything is important from a glow radiating their entire bodies, fangs in plain site, or small fairy wings?" The girls, Sam and Caleb, were silent as if a cybborg contemplating how to answer a simple question beholded to them as a woman who had baked cheese cake for her seven children in Italy--If that were even possible in this era---as her husband came from work exhausted from his long-lingerous hours. Such things as the divided regions into four types of hours and time hadn't been invented yet nor has railroad tracks that will come into play after the Wars in America to make it what it was meant to be so many years ago. "Was it day or night?" The Doctor softly asks, "During a full moon?" The girls jerked their heads up. "Yes." Clara raises an eyebrow. "How long Have you been left alone?" She looks at the girls a little stunned how neat and clean they are for their age. And how well trimmed their fingernails, hair, and nicely well-pale skin that could never compliment a ghost. "Since yesterday." The Doctor pushes the level forcefully left./ "Clara, are you familiar with the term "Extremely wealthy" famlies?" He asks, earning a vague nod. "This family is so wealthy these girls can take care of themselves without their parents being there and know how to cook believe it or not. They are somewhat compared to Vampires in this era without relying on blood or the mockery of twilight." Clara's eyes grew wide. "They are vampires?" Clara nearly screams, "Aging vampires!" "Hold on," The Doctor raises a hand. Must she take everything literletly? The TARDIS shakes creating the broken elevator sound affect, "Jot really," Sam adds, clutching on the chair scared to living life and family. "Mum's so rich Dad can leave us for days on end for one expense of leisure. He always wanted a boy. He didn't need to admit." The TARDIS spins umping into something that inflicted damage into the hulk, protection shield, the wooden material separating Time and Space from the people who are traveling to one specific location. To find something that could be considered minor or stupid to do in the cases of Doctor Who unless a theme of mystery had been developed for such a Fanfiction, where a controversial topic is explored vaguely but not completely and truthfully. It's all safe bets that may not be true to those who read it. "Mr Timelord," The girls begin complaining at once. "What's wrong with the TARDIS?" Clara caught the waterbowl. The Doctor pulled himself up towards the monitor. "Sexy doesn't like going here for some reason." The Doctor pushes the screen away moving items away on the control panel "Who's sexy?" The twins asks, staring at the Doctor. "Who is this sexy? Is the girl Sexy, Mr. Timelord?" Not one, except for the Doctor, knew The TARDIS had a name. If anyone wanted to understand this masterpiece's tale than it would be a good friend who could ever ask about the TARDIS's actual human like name. A name that needed to be heard twice for confirmation. Clara has this puzzled persona all around her as the Doctor takes the water bowl then puts it into a glass case with some fish food floating down for the Blowfish. "Doctor, who is Sexy?" Clara asks, quite confused as the girls. "That's her name--old girl got feelings." The Doctor emphasizes on the TARDIS. He looks towards the waterbowl. "And you, don't insult my hair." He frowns at the blowfish. The TARDIS breaks are on easily making the elevator shaft like noise. The twins share puzzled looks. "And where did you last see your parents?" The Doctor quizzes both twins. "At nigght, mum and dad were out searching to find our missing pet cat Scratchy." "Doctor, are you forgetting about the past and future rule?" Clara questions him. she had been told notably about his life-lesson adventures, expecially the Pandorica adventure, the one where he and two of his companions met their future selves in the TARDIS within the TARDIS. The Doctor adds tthe location and assumingly what the children had said. "Nope." He pops the 'p' like a child. The TARDIS came to a halt, finally "So you just going to be observing or what?" Clara asks, again The Doctor waves off her comment. "Of course, they wouldn't be here in the first place if I had ever intervened." "We'll know what happens to our parents!" The twins cheer. ...... ''Cats complaining about mice...Something's wrong here'. The Doctor thought, hearing Cat's complaints in the darkness.''It's cold to be certain on a dusky-unbareable nightness that is shed light upon by the large full movie. The Doctor looks across seeing Mr and Mrs Burgendy attempting to lure Scratchy from some high veloctiled distance. This feels uneasy for the Doctor. He couldn't tell what made it so, it just felt that way to him. "Are they...?" The Doctor asks to thin air, watching Caleb's hand raising her index finger towards their mother. The twin's eyes glow a steady green creepy R Elstine color. "Scratchy." Mrs Burgendy coaxs, "Come here , we got a treat for you." A white glow originated from Caleb's index finger. Then it zaps the two parents and the cat into a large white like electrical blast that had been suited for some explosion rather than some transportation affect. A thick-dark gray smoke came out of the scenario. There's more to these 'mysterious' twins than meets the eye. And the Doctor realizes he left Clara and the Twins in the TARDIS, left alone to a million possibilities. And he had to get back. /End Chapter